


Empieza la mayor de las pesadillas

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Dos años perdidos [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cruelty, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Fear, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos meses después de lo sucedido en la Valiant, el Amo secuestra a Jack y esta vez todo será mucho peor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empieza la mayor de las pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The biggest nightmare begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274246) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

Jack no dijo nada. Incluso intentó no gemir. Ni siquiera respirar. Las ataduras eran firmes, en sus muñecas, su cuerpo y sus piernas. Parpadeó y apartó la cabeza cuanto pudo para no mirar al Amo, que estaba prácticamente sobre él. También deseó que el psicópata que lo estaba violando no viera sus lágrimas. Reprimió los temblores que le provocaba el dolor.

—Vamos, Jack. No es para tanto… ¡Me halagas, por supuesto! Pero tú, precisamente tú, entre todas las criaturas del universo —el Amo rompió a reír sobre el pecho de Jack, sin salir de él—… ¡Seguro que te las han metido más grandes!


End file.
